Monster
by Pok-EMO-nn
Summary: Seth has imprinted on Jacob Black. Will he tell him? Will Jake be accepting or shun his protegé forever? Warnings: YAOI, LEMON, boyxboy, SethxJacob, BlackWater, Slash ... all the good stuff :D
1. Chapter 1

Shit. Hot shit, but still shit.  
Whoever the hell is fucking setting up this imprinting stuff, downright hates me. I mean, isn't imprinting all about finding the chick you can create the most wolf-pups with? And, seriously, me imprinting on Jake fucking Black can't be my recreational biology kicking in. Right?  
I mean, mpreg's hot shit in stories and stuff, but...it's not real, right?  
So, again, why the fuck did Seth Clearwater have to imprint on almighty alpha-Jacob?

I mean, yeah, I was into him even before that. But, seriously, everyone of us wanted a piece of that ass. Yep, thought sharing has its advantages.  
Even though it surprised me that Quil was thinking like that. On the other hand, Claire's like...3? So that's probably why.

Yeah, whatever, it doesn't matter anymore, anyway. If anybody gets to tap that ass it's me. I mean, imprinting's gotta be worth _something_.

"Guys, I s'pose I'll head home or something."

"The fuck you will. You'll stay and check out chicks." Embry smirked at me, sharing a high-five with Quil, aka 'I was that hot even before I became a beast'.

"Shit, get that dude!" Quil pointed to a group of girl coming right at us.

"Impriiiiiiint!~..Come on, **imprint**!"

"You're real messed up, Embry. You know that?" I laughed as the chicks didn't even spare the two a secong glance. Or even a first, I s'pose.

"Aw, man." Embry kicked at a piece of driftwood in anger. " What the hell is so hot about founding a local La-Push-voyeur-club, if it's so fucking cold around here that the closest to naked a chick gets is opening her fucking parka..."

"You know, you're..:"

"Blah. Shut up queer-o."

I stuck my tongue out at Quil's half-hearted insult.

"Just in case that was a fucking offer, no thanks."

"You know you're not that hot, Q." I laughed as the moron's face went down the red-color-scale.

"Oooh, look. It's your Jakey-Wakey-Poo." Quil smirked and pointed behind me.  
Yeah right, fucker. That idiot was with his Nessie today. I knew that for sure.

"Man, he's with the monster-spawn today. Probably finally getting some or some shit like that."

"Getting some? With Ness'?"

"No, with me. Sucker." I shoved Embry's shoulder half heartedly as the fucker was practically laughing his ass off at the insult.

"If anybody's a sucker, 'ts you, Sethie-boy." Quil smirked smugly at me, "I mean, you'd have to be."

"Man, and how I'd love to be."

"What. The. Fuck...?"

"JAKE?" I squeaked a little too girlishly for comfort as I turned around. "WHAT are you doing here?"

"Uhh...it's like...the beach? Anyone can come, dude." Jacob quirked one eyebrow at my weird behavior.

"Hehe, Sethie-boy can't..." Quil and Embry being smartasses again. Fucking thanks.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, what was that gay talk about, anyway?" Jacob smirked as he threw himself down into the sand between Quil and me.  
Fuck, either it comes with being alpha or he just literally was fucking hot. Like, _on fire_, no kidding. "You guys into dudes now? Setting up a gang-bang club, just the three of you?"

"What the fuck. **We**'re not gay." Thanks. Putting special emphasis on the we. I hate you, Embry. Did I mention that I'll kill him..?

"Uh...okay?" Jacob flashed his cutest smirk. "Heh and there I thought you two'd been doing it behind our backs -NOT literally, dude- for the past few years."

"Just the two of us? What 'bout Sethie-boy?"

"Seth and sex? Let alone buttsex? Yeah, right." And then the fucker had to ruffle my hair. Damn, did that squeak just...no, definitely came from me. Well, damn.  
I mean, could I be any more obvious.  
Shit...I should probably protest. At least he looks like he expects me to say something.

"HEY! I have plenty of sex!"

"Yeah in your mind, dude." Embry laughed. " And we all know with whom."  
"Damn right. Or maybe he doesn't know masturbating doen't count as fuc-"

"I don't know, for one." Jake smirked devilishly and put one arm around my shoulders. Fuck, did I have to wear those damn tight jeans today?...I'll throw them out 'soon as I'm home.. "So, Seth, who're you jerking off to? You know you can tell me. Or I'll find out either way. Damn, it's nice being alpha..."

"Oh, man, shut up, okay?" I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He only tightened his arm.

"Hey, you act like it's Leah, man," Jacob laughed his throaty laugh, that sounded more like a bark.  
Ok, seriously, getting harder just because that dude laughed is so _not_ cool.

"Oh, don't even go there. Leah's too femini-"

"One more word, and I kill you. Get that, fucker?" I had thrown myself on top of Quil and pressed his mouth close. Hell yes for werewolf extra-strength. Seriously...had the fucker just been about to tell Jake I was gay? I mean, we're not really close, but I'd at least thought I could count on the moron _some_.

"Man, get off of him. He's got Claire." Embry looked slightly worried at the tight grip I had on his best bud's jaw. Wouldn't want me to break his fucking dirty mouth.

"Guys, you're all acting mighty weird today." Jacob eyes me lying on top of Quil, Embry giggling like a school girl crushing on someone and Quil looking like he was about to die from suppressed laughter, too. "C'mon, Seth, get off of Quil."

"Hnh." I grumbled as I stood up. "I'm leaving."

And with that I jogged off, leaving the two suckers with Jake. Probably not my best idea yet, but, whatever. If they were gonna tell him, they'd sooner or later find a way, anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SETH! Get your fucking furry butt outta there. You have a fucking visitor and I'm definitely NOT your freaking RECEPTIONIST!"

Great. Whoever just got lead into the house by the harpy was a real poor dude. Sighing, I threw my mp3 player into the corner, probably crushing it, and went to open the door to my room.  
"Fucking harpy," I snarled at Leah and went downstairs into the living room.

And there, sitting on my couch was Sex-on-legs, alias Jacob Black.  
"What're you doing here?" I snapped probably a little too bitchy.

"Uhh...I need to talk to you." He got up, showing off all his tall, tan, muscled...ok, I'll stop. Glory. "Like, can we go to your room or something? It's kinda private."

Shitshitshitshitshit. And now the moron's sitting on the same exact bed where I jerked off to his image less than an hour ago. Nice. He can probably even smell it. Bastard won't say anything, though.

"Uh...Look, Seth...I was just wondering about the convo you and the guys had the other day." he smiled up at me, as I stood beside my bed., unsure of whether to sit down on it, too, or whether to just phase and run like hell. "Yeah, and, um., I think I figured out what you guys were talking about. And I'm pretty...disappointed I guess..."

"D-Disappointed?" my voice just had to fucking crack, didn't it? But, hell, he was disappointed? He'd _figured it out_?

"Yeah...I'm disappointed because you'd rather share something this big with those two idiots than me. I told you, you could tell me anything, kid."

"H-How? How could I fucking tell _you_ of all people? I mean...you imprinted on Nessie and...:" Again. What's with my freaking voice cracking today?

"Just because I imprinted on a chick doesn't mean I'm homophobic or something. Yeah, don't look at me like that. I know you're gay, Seth."

What? Aw, fuck man, and there I thought he was cool about me imprinting on him. Wow. Hot shit, seriously.

"Umm...okay..."

"Yeah. And Quil also told me you imprinted on a guy..."

"The fucker."

"Heh. Probably he _is_ for telling me. ...But I'm glad someone did. Look, Seth, as your Alpha I'm here to protect you, kiddo. And support you, too." Jacob smiled at me and took one of my hands in his.  
Wait, what?

"Look, Seth, no matter what, we'll be friends. Buttfucking guys or not." He laughed as I blushed probably a thousand shades of fucking red. Then he let go of my hand. Well, fuck.

"You up for pizza with the guys?"

"Yep, sure..." I muttered, still thinking about how fucking utterly perfect his hot hand felt in mine...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Man, I totally got some last night. _Quil thought as we all headed through the woods, vampire-checking.  
_Dude, isn't Claire like 3? Ew..._ Embry.  
_Not Claire, fucker. I don't even remember who. Mighty drunk ass, I had._  
_Oh man, is sex and drinking all you guys are into?_ I grunted but it came out weirdly in wolf form.  
_Just because you won't get any...from, YOU KNOW WHO..._  
Mental chuckling. Nice. Those two morons. But they were right, all the same. Jake, sexy dirty mighty-hot Jake seriously would never even fucking consider doing me...

iHahahahha! SHIT, man! Way to tell him! /iQuil laughed mentally, and I'd just bet he was rolling round on the forest floor, laughing his furry butt o-

Wait, **what**?

_Umm...Seth? _  
**shit**. SHIT, dude.  
_No?_

_Dude, why didn't you say anything? I mean...you should've at least..mentioned it or something...  
Hahahah, BURN, bitch! _Great, Em and Quil tandem-killing me. Thanks for giving him the nice mental pictures of our awesome beach-convo. Suckers.  
_Quil, Embry, and...you too, Leah, phase out. Alpha edict._

Mental silence. Mighty shitload of mental silence, too...  
Damn, that wasn't good. At least he didn't know about the jerking off -him sitting on same bed – incident...  
Well, fuck.

_Damn, Seth...  
I-I'm sorry, Jake...Jacob. _Was it okay to call him Jake anymore? I mean, he probably wanted to rip my throat out anyway, no need to give him more reason...  
Shit, I'll so jump the fucking cliff soon as this is over...Probably won't do much good, 'ts worth a try though...

_Are you crazy?  
I-I can't HELP who I imprint on!  
I wasn't talking about that. Don't off yourself, Seth. Seriously, I'll make it alpha-edict if you won't listen to me.  
Aw, man..._

Great. Now I couldn't even go die in peace. Morons. Fucking idiotic morons! Man...Thinking like that makes me feel like a fucking monster...

_Your house. Right now, Seth. We have to talk about this. And, no, I won't kill you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck. Shit, I bet he'll be here soon enough. Damn, I've never been so scared in my whole life...I juyt...have to do something drastc. Yeah. Some sort of relief...  
That's when I remember Leah's depression she got from being left by Sam. What did she do back then? Oh hell, yes. That sounded just like the sort of thing I'd need now.

I stumbled into the kitchen, my vision blurred by fucking tears again. But I knew where mum kept the knives.  
As silently as possible I grabbed one and took it to my room.  
Great, how to go about this, now, though?  
Hm, wrist, apparently. What was the point in doing it somewhere else?  
Experimentally, I pressed the cool blade against my wrist.  
Ok, soooo my thing. Like, it even heals within a freaking second. Niiiice.

I repeated the action ten more times before I heard Leah open the door downstairs.  
Okay, what will the bastard think when he sees me like this? Cheerful, happy-go-lucky Seth cutting his wrists. Oh, the blasphemy of it all.  
Yep, imprinting does weird things to your personality. Tough shit.

All that was left of the tears now were wet trails down my cheeks so I found the wrist warmers I searched for pretty quickly. Quick enough to throw myself into a sitting position on my bed before Jacob came in.

"Seth."

"Jacob."

"C-Can I sit down?"

"..uh yes?.." What the hell? My alpha asking me whether he could _sit down_? Man, Blood loss isn't my thing, after all. Or that need just left with Jacob getting in here. Shit, where did that book named 'Deprinting for douchebags' go...?

"Look, Seth..." he took a deep breath and let it puff out again, rising one eyebrow. " What's that smell?"

"Nothing. Start the tantrum and then get out."

"There won't be a tantrum, Seth."

I cocked my head to the side, simply not believing that idiot's calm he were discussing the fucking weather.

"You imprinted on me." Jacob sighed deeply, " And I got news for you."

"Really, now?"

"No one knows yet, I've kept that quiet... I...kinda never imprinted on Nessie. I realized that just the other day. I don't know, Old Quil thinks it's because I was so obsessed over Bella, and she turned into a vamp, my psyche turned berserk just to get some kind of connection with that twat."

"Uhh...so you're free. Hot shit. What does that have to do with anything?"

Hell. Fucking. **Yes**. He was fucking free for me to get him to like me back. Hot damn.

"Well, it means..." he gnawed on his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and letting it pop back out. Repeatedly. " Don't get me wrong, Seth, I'm not gay. In general. But I just think, since you imprinted on me, and .. well I really, _really_ like you...I think that I might be gay...just for you..."

"Umm..soo...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...Seth, I want to be with you..well, not on probation...but...I really wanna give it a try. I don't want to lose you, kiddo."

"So...wow. " I flopped down on my small couch. That really was a bit too much information in a too short amount of time. I sighed.

"Man, you're a moron." Jacob got up off my bed and slowly walked over to where i was sitting. He kneeled in front of me, is hands on my knees. Damn, he really _was_ tall. Even with him crouching on the floor and me sitting on the couch our eyes were level.  
What happened next, was more than I'd ever expected in my entire fucking existence.  
One moment Jake was smirking at me, next his lips were attacking my neck with a ferocity that even outshone an angry Leah.

"J-Jacob!" I gasped as he bit down. Hard.  
"What?" he whispered into my ear and then bit that too, just for good measure.

"What d'you think you're doing?"

"Uhh...kissing you?"

"Well, you kinda went for the wrong spot, fucker." I laughed as he tackled me into the couch and lay on top of me. Damn, for something that should feel slightly uncomfortable, this really felt mighty good.  
Yet, my completely PG-13 thoughts were interrupted as Jacob finally placed his hot lips against mine. It was better than I even imagined it to be. And, believe me, I imagined it a whole fucking _lot_.  
His tongue was pushing into my mouth wildly, his teeth biting dow on on mine and my lip.  
Great, now I moaned like the fucking virgin-ass I am.

"Seth..." my name out of his mouth was less a word than a sensual exhale onto my exposed neck. "Damn, I never thought a guy could g me hard this fast. Lest of all you, kiddo..."

"You're..."

I felt my alpha smirk into my neck, interrupting his hard biting. That would surely leave a mark. Hell yes. Finally I'm getting some and can even show Quil and Embry proof of it. Their faces'll be priceless.

"You seem kinda...out of it? You probably should concentrate a little more on me and a little less on whatever you were thinking about just now..."

**Shit.** Don't tell me I just seriously fucking missed Jacob taking off his shirt...

"Seth, ...you're beautiful..." Oh man, do I look like a chick to him? So not cool...

"I'm ...handsome!" Great. Big fat blush right there.  
"Heh, that too..." Jacob bit his way down my now exposed chest. Just watching him do that almost made me cum on the spot. Speaking of which, Mighty big pants-tent alarm.

Grinning like a fool, I let Jacob remove the wrist warmers with his own warm hands...  
And then suddenly all the sensations he was giving me just a second ago, stopped.

"**Holy fuck**. What the hell is this, Seth?"  
Talk about a mood killer.  
"I...just kinda freaked out!...I mean, I thought...you were gonna hate me for...like, ever. ...You don't know what imprinting is like. It's...the best, yet the worst at the same time..."

"Never do this again, kiddo...At least not for me. It was bad enough Leah did this..." Jacob sighed as he traced one of the fucking long scars with his index and middle finger. "Jeez, that was really random, you know."

"Meh, I know, okay?" I smiled up at him as genuinely as I could, what with the hard on now almost beginning to hurt. I pulled him down for a passionate kiss and slowly started to nibble on his adam's apple.  
He was grinding his hips against my midsection and it didn't help my 'Little Seth' in calming down at all.  
"J-Jake... " Shit, I didn't know my voice could sound so husky..."I-I want to do something for you..."

I've been imagining this ever since I imprinted on him, so I better just got what I wanted right now. I pushed him back until he was sitting on the couch like one was actually supposed to.  
Smirking I slid my tongue down his chest until I reached his shorts.

"S-Seth, you don't have to do this...really..."

"I want to, though."

"I-If you insist..."

Wow, mighty weird. Well, whatever. If I wanted that guy to fall for me, I better put some fucking effort into our fucking. Oh man, I really should become a writer or some shit. How epically awesome my thoughts are...

I had his pants open and thrown into the corner of my room in record time. Well,I practised undressing a lot. Yep, when you turn into a werewolf, your hormones make you do weird things. Like, seeing something hot in every fucking thing that doesn't jump a tree on the count of three.

Hm, how to go about the problem at hand, though?...Well...  
I gave his member an experimental lick from head to base. Huh. He seemed to like it.  
I continued to frantically lick the thing up and down.

"Mhh...Sethh...G-go faster..." I felt his hands grasp my hair on the back of my head. Oh, if he wanted to play dirty...

Tentatively I put the head of his member into my mouth and suckled on it a bit.  
Remembering that there was some king of nerve on the underside of a penis, I tried to take in his entire penis, pressing my lips down hard.  
However, the attempt was futile. Without any kind of warning, Jacob pushed my head foward, causing me to deep throat him, anyways.

"S-Shit I'm sorry, Seth..."

I growled around his member, causing him to moan loudly and let himself fall back into the cushions.  
Again, the grip on my hair tightened. I let him mouth fuck me until he finally reached his climax. He came hard and fast an with a moan that practically shook the house.

"Seth, ..." he smiled and pulled me into his lap, "You shouldn't have let me do this...I feel so bad about this..."

"D-Don't, Jake. I'm just glad you enjoyed it...or something...dude..." I added in a fucking feeble attempt not to sound like a total pussy.

"You're the best, you know that?" Jake's eyes were half closed as he kissed me passionately once more. "And, you know what else...?"

"Hm...?" I smiled into his neck as my own was showered in little bites and kisses by Jacob.  
"I never came that fucking hard in my entire life. And I've been sexually around for some time..."

Again with the blushing. But, really, did he have to say such things...?

"Seth..." he bucked his hips up into mine, successfully reminding me of my own aching hard-on. "What are we gonna do about that..." Jacob stroked his big, warm hand down my slightly defined abs and straight into the waistband of my shorts. Hell yes for going commando.  
He rubbed my dick hard and fast.  
I couldn't help but moan loudly into the crook of his shoulder. If I died from my stupid earlier actions I was in fucking heaven right about now.

Slowly, his other hand started rubbing my still clothed butt, squeezing hard.  
Wow, so way fucking better than jerking off...  
"J-Jake..." Another loud moan followed by a shudder that went through my entire body.

"You know, Seth, we could've done this ages ago, if you'd've only said something..." Another fast hard thug on my dick. It was measured just so that the pleasure of it outdid the slight sting of pain from the force of it.

"You delayed this, Seth.."

Holy fuck, he was seriously giving me the chills talking like that. And not just what he said. His husk toe of voice combined with a hard squeeze of my behind made me emit a cry of pleasure.

He thrust his hips up into my balls. It was more than I could take. With one last strong pull from his hand, I came right into my pants.  
It may sound embarrassing, but the whole situation, me lounging on his lap, him touching every bit of me he could reach and our low moans combined, it was just too much for me to take in any longer.

"Seth...I...really like you."

"I love you." I replied, not hesitating at all, and pulled his face towards mine. He kissed me gently and then smiled at me.

"I will, too. Soon enough." Jake laughed as I made a face at the whole corniness of it all. "Oh man, alright. Let's go out have some fucking dinner. I'm starving, idiot. All your fault."

I laughed in glee as I realized that nothing would change in our friendship as far as Jake was concerned. And I sure as hell wouldn't change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, so _not_ cool."

"Yeah, didn't need to know that." Embry agreed.

"You asked." I smirked at them and continued to stuff down the chicken Emily'd prepared for us all.

"Jake, like, I don't wanna sound like some bastard, but...didn't you...like...imprint on Ness'?" Sam asked while he made Emily sit down in his lap.  
Seriously, did they _have_ to show off their fucking relationship all the time?

"Nope. That was kinda...messed up," I got up from the table, "Anyway, I'm heading over to the Cullens with Seth now, anyway. Smell you guys later on patrol."

"Like hell. The horny bastards are probably going right at it at the Clearwaters," Paul growled as soon as the door closed behind me.

"I HEARD THAT..! And...," I smirked to myself at the thought, "hell yes, dude."

"Hey, Seth." I smiled at him and gently pulled him in for a kiss. It was amazing how easy it was. Easy as breathing, zero % weird, even though it should've been.

"Hey..." God, I just loved how gooey the moron looked soon as I even just _think_ about touching him. "You wanna come in before we leave or something...?"

"I'd love to. But, I know that, if I do so, we won't be leaving that house anytime soon."  
Cute. Another blush. I mean...he's tan, right? Why can I still see him blushing? Well, I suppose that comes in a pack with the whole cuteness-thing.

"Uh, okay. Well, umm.."

"Yep. C'mon. We'll take the _Rabbit_."  
I just knew how much the little idiot loved the car. I just don't know whether it's cause I built it, or whether we made out in it on practically a constant basis...

I started the engine and draped my arm over his shoulders, so as to pull him close. " You know, Seth, I think we really should do a roadtrip or something pretty soon. Would you like that?"

"Um, sure! But...don't you have to stick 'round, being alpha and shit...?"

"Dude, you said it. I'm alpha, I can do whatever I fucking please." I laughed as he gave a snort, " Plus, your sister's beta, so she can boss around the other two morons while we're gone."

"They'd sure love that."

"Damn right."  
Man, I don't know how that kiddo did it, but there was that certain kind of warm, loving feeling making my heart swell every time he said even as little as a single word.  
It sounds hella corny, but still. I don't know. Probably this is what the real imprinting thing feels like...

"C'mon, Captain Psycho, we're here."  
"Oh...I didn't notice.."  
"That's why you don't stare at the driver, sucker."

We rang the doorbell and entered. Eddy boy could probably hear us up to La Push now, so there was no need to wait around.  
"Hey, guys!" Seth laughed as he entered the living room casually and flopped down on the couch beside Emmet.

"You still dare to get your furry butt in here?" Oh wow. Looks like Eddy-boy's mighty angry.

"Ehh? What..did I do?" Incredulous now. How dare that fucker make _my_ Seth uncomfortable?...Wow, I so **don't** know where that came from...

"What you _did_?" D'you even have any idea what you did to Nessie?"

"Oh...uhh.."

"Why're you yelling at him? Isn't it, like, my head you want, so to speak?" _Come on, Eddie, give the kid a break. He imprinted. No help doing something against it_, I added in my thoughts to make the fucker back off.

"Come on, guys. Let's all calm down." Bella.  
Wait, what? She seems cool about it...

"Yeah, chill it, pedo." I smirked at my ex-rival.

"I-I will not _chill it_! And what do you mean, pedo?"

"Man, seriously. Jake didn't really imprint on Ness. And every girl gets her heart broken at least once, so you should really...chill it, Edward." Alice grinned at her brother.

Oh cool. Now I needed pixies on my side.  
Well, better than nothing. And, anyway-  
Shit.

"J-Jake! You came back for me..?"  
Her cheeks were stained with fucking tears. Just because she's not the love of my life, after all, doesn't mean I like seeing Nessie sad.

"Ness', listen! I..."

"He's fucking his wolfie lover now. Great, isn't it?" Jasper snarled from the corner of the room. Well, fuck.

"Well, if that's how it is..." Nessie gave me a sad smile that almost crushed my heart.  
What happened next, though, surprised me.  
Seth stormed forward and practically crushed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ness'! I didn't mean to imprint on him! It just...sorta happened...Please don't be mad at me..."

I gave a small growl. Shit, when did fucking _jealousy_ become an issue? I haven't even doen the guy yet, for Pete's sake...

"You're crushin' me, Seth..." Nessie laughed as Seth blushed and rubbed the back of his head in shame. " It's okay, I understand. But, you guys owe me real big time."

"We do...?" Seth and I grinned as we both spoke at the same time.  
But, seriously, what did she mean, we owe her?  
Like hell I'm gonna go threesome, seriously.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN-"

"Shut up, Eddie-boy." I flashed my teeth at him.  
Seriously, fucking mind reading. ...Heh, I should probably imagine Seth naked or something. That'd be hot shit.  
Which it is, because I just did.

"Oh damn, I didn't need to see that, stupid mongrel!" the vamp complained, making a face at me.

"Which is exactly the hint for what you guys owe me..."  
I _so_ didn't like that smirk on her face.

"Wha- NO! Hell. _Fucking_. No. Seriously, Ness." Seth complained.

"MY DAUGHTER WON'T WATCH YOU DOGS HAVE ...uhh.. INTERCOURSE!"

"Chill, dad, I just want them to record the sounds for a new ringtone of mine..." another one of the devilish smirks.  
Damn, really. We were in deep shit now.

"Fine by me." Seth smiled and took my hand.  
Great, that guy's really giving me the creeps. "Well, we're off again, 'kay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"D-Damn, Seth...," That guy really knew his stuff.  
I gave a throaty moan as he bit down lightly on my dick. Seriously, shouldn't that hurt...? "S-Stop..."

"What...?" he panted cutely as he stopped and gazed up at me, a flush on his cheeks. Seriously, that guy was beautiful, even now. "Why...?"

"C'mere..." I pulled him up to me and kissed him with all my might. Which is pretty much, no bragging.  
I licked along his jawline and down his neck, causing the sweetest little sounds to erupt from his throat. "S-Seth, how about we take this a little farther..."

"B-But...Billy's just outside that door! He'll hear!..."  
How I loved it when he tried to talk while still catching his breath. Seriously, no chick could ever imitate that.

"So what?"

"I-I seriously don't think your dad walking in on us would be all _that_ much of a turn on."

"Heh. Well, doesn't it give you the jibblez, the chance of getting...**caught**...?"

He gave a shudder as if he were about to phase and moaned loudly. "O-Okay..."  
I smiled and switched our positions so I lay on top of him. I started o attack his bare neck immediately.  
He ran his hands up and down my sides, causing me to shiver in pleasure. Seriously, that guy had the most talented hands, ever.

I nibbled my way down his slightly muscled chest and he buried his hands in my hair. Somehow, the gesture was strangely erotic.  
"J-Jacob...What about patrol, though...It's our turn in...an hour..."

"Oh, I told Quil and Embry to take our shift today. I just had a feeling that it might take us longer today, you know..."  
He smirked down at me, as I looked up into his face, my mouth level with his navel.  
I dipped my tongue into it and ran it up the middle of his fourpack.  
Seriously, the dude needed to work out some more. Nah...actually, he didn't. I kinda liked him this way.

When I eyed his face again, I found that he was biting down on his left hand, so he wouldn't make any noise.  
"Seriously, Seth..." I pried his hand away, only gazing at the already fading scars on his arm briefly.  
Seriously, what had he thought while doing that? Am I that bad a person that I would seriously just dumb my protegé?  
Anyway, I pinned both his hands above his head with one of mine.

"Seth, just moan. It's your first time, so don't hold anything back, okay?"

"Uh, okay..." Again the cute blush.  
That guy was way too adorable for his own good.  
"You know, Seth, I-"

A sharp howl pierced the night. Oh awesome, seriously. What the fuck was so freaking important that Quil had to interrupt me finally getting some?...

I sighed and leaned my face against Seth's shoulder.  
"Looks like we'll have to continue this another time, babe..."

"Uhh..."  
Hehe, apparently giving him nicknames made him blush and shudder even more violently than anything else. Hot shit, seriously...

"C'mon, let's go..." I stood up and pulled Seth up by his hand forcefully, causing him to crash into my chest.  
I slung my muscled arms around his slender form tightly.

"But, uh, we're naked...!"

"We're gonna phase anyway, aren't we...?"

"I _won't_ run past Billy naked! Lest of all while you're buttnaked too, and we were in your room alone just a second ago!"

"Man, you're prude, come on."

Smirking like a fool, I pulled Seth with me out of my room, past my stunned dad.  
Quil's shit better be _fucking_ important.

_

Hehehehe continue,not continue?...  
And, omj I realized I made a mistake in the last chap D:! If Nessie's about 17 around here...Claire should be kind of older too, right?...Like...15 or something, right? XD...

well,...uhh...let's just pretend I forgot to type the right age in the last chappie...hehe XD ^^; sowwy, guys ^^;


End file.
